Can We Talk?
by sandersonsister
Summary: 3rd in the Just Because We Match series. Kuroo knows this isn't working. They need to figure something out before everything ends before it even starts.


A/N: Hi everyone! This is part three of my Just Because we Match series. If you haven't read the first two, this wont make any sense. You can find the other two stories on my page. I hope everyone enjoys this! Let me know!

Message from: Bokuto

To: Kuroo

(8:17 pm) bro, good game lst nite

(8:30) u hm yet

(9:15) it was a good game

(9:19) close u had me worried

(9:32) bro

(9:41) u w kenma?

(9:52) i dnt have kenmas #

(9:54) y dnt i hve kenmas #

(10:01) kuroo

(10:02) kuroo

(10:04) r u asleep

(10:06) hello

(10:08) gnite

Message from: Bokuto

To: Kuroo

(8:15 am) bro u still sleeping

(8:21) guess so

(8:35) mssg me

(10:06) kuroo

(10:08) r u ok

(10:22) u cn still go to nationals

(10:41) u r playin nohebi nxt, rght?

(10:48) bro

Message from: Bokuto

To: Akaashi

(10:08) kuroo wnt answer me

Akaashi: (10:09) I'm sure he's fine, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto: (10:09) ive tried snce lst nite

Bokuto: (10:10) do u hve kenmas #

Akaashi: (10:12) No.

Akaashi: (10:12) Let me try to talk to Kuroo.

Bokuto: (10:12) k, kaashi

Message from: Akaashi

To: Kuroo

(10:15) Kuroo-san, Bokuto is worried about you. Is everything alright?

(10:25) Are you upset about the game? You did well. It was very close.

(10:44) Just let me know you are alright and I'll let Bokuto know you need a couple of days.

(10:53) Kuroo-san.

Message from: Bokuto

To: Akaashi

(10:57) aaaannnnndddd?

Akaashi: (10:58) I haven't heard from him, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto: (10:58) ! WHAT IF SMTHING HAPPENED

Akaashi: (11:00) I'm sure he's fine.

Bokuto: (11:01) YOU DNT KNOW THAT

Akaashi: (11:02) Give it a little more time.

Message from: Akaashi

To: Tsukishima

(11:05) Hello, Tsukishima. Do you mind messaging Kuroo and letting me know if you hear from him?

Tsukishima: (11:09) Why?

Akaashi: (11:10) Our teams played each other yesterday and Nekoma lost both sets. Bokuto has been trying to reach Kuroo since last night but has not gotten a response.

Akaashi: (11:11) I tried this morning but I haven't heard anything.

Message from: Tsukishima

To: Kuroo

(11:12) You better be dead.

Kuroo: (11:31) rude

Tsukishima: (11:32) You could at least let them know you're okay.

Kuroo: (11:33) if I message bokuto he wnt stop.

Kuroo: (11:33) i need to think so i dont say something i shouldnt

Tsukishima: (11:34) Was it that bad?

Kuroo: (11:35) they just knew every move we were going to make.

Kuroo: (11:36) weve played each other often enough that it isnt surprising

Kuroo: (11:36) just hard working for something and having it end that fast

Kuroo: (11:37) and with it being those two

Kuroo: (11:37) Akaashi could see every move I was going to make.

Kuroo: (11:38) and Bo knew just where to hit to get around me

Kuroo: (11:39) not mad. Irritated.

Tsukishima: (11:40) I'll let them know that you're okay.

Tsukishima: (11:41) And it isn't over. Don't you have another game coming up?

Tsukishima: (11:41) If you win, you still have a chance.

Kuroo: (11:42) I know.

Kuroo: (11:42) Just need to figure out a new plan. Cnt do it if Bo keeps mssg me.

Tsukishima: (11:43) Let one of us know if you need anything.

Kuroo: (11:44) will do.

Message from: Tsukishima

To: Akaashi, Bokuto

(11:45) He's fine. Just needs some time to process everything.

Bokuto: (11:45) HES NOT DEAD?

Tsukishima: (11:45) No?

Akaashi: (11:46) Okay. See, Bokuto-san? No reason for us to go now.

Tsukishima: (11:47) Go?

Akaashi: (11:47) Bokuto was convinced we needed to go to Kuroo's house. He's been dragging me around Tokyo.

Tsukishima: (11:48) I really don't think he would appreciate that right now.

Bokuto: (11:50) but hes upset

Bokuto: (11:50) we should help

Akaashi: (11:51) Thank you for your help, Tsukishima. I'm going to take Bokuto back now.

Tsukishima: (11:51) Good luck

Message from: Kuroo

To: Tsukishima

(9:47 pm) wht r u doing this weekend

Tsukishima: (10:02) sleeping

Kuroo: (10:03) after that

Kuroo: (10:03) kenma is going to visit chibi-chan and he cnt go on his own

Kuroo: (10:04) thought I could drop him off and then meet up with you

Kuroo: (10:22) Tsukishima?

Tsukishima: (10:38) Ok

Tsukishima was pacing. It was out of character and decidedly not cool, but that didn't stop him from doing it. Kuroo and Kenma's train should have been in about thirty minutes ago. That was enough time for Kuroo to take Kenma to Hinata's and make his way to where they were meeting. Yet he wasn't here. Tsukishima let out a sigh, glancing down at his phone once again. No new messages. Did he get lost? Wasn't the entire point of him coming to stop _Kenma_ from getting lost?

"Morning," a voice cut into his thoughts. Tsukishima stopped instantly, a faint blush spreading across his face. He took a deep breath, schooling his features, before turning around to face the missing boy.

"You're later than expected."

Kuroo smirked, "Chibi-chan wouldn't let me leave until I helped him convince Kenma to set for him."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Of course he did."

Letting out a deep chuckle, Kuroo made his way closer to the blond. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't care."

"Well, I don't know what you have to do here."

"Nothing really interesting."

Kuroo rolled his eyes and began to walk, "Alright then. We'll just walk and I'll attempt to get you to actually speak."

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up as he fell into step beside the older boy, "I do speak."

"No, you snark," Kuroo replied cheerfully, "Actually speaking – that's a skill you need to work on."

Tsukishima bit back a retort, not wanting to prove the other right. "And what would you like me to speak about?"

Kuroo let out a contemplative sound, his amused eyes flickering up to the blond. "well, I don't know much about you. We might as well start there."

Great. "It's not like you tell me anything, either."

Kuroo shrugged, "Not much to tell. I play volleyball, Kenma's been my best friend since I was five, we usually stay in his room and I watch while he plays games, I'm looking to study chemistry in college next year and I'm not going to try out for volleyball, Bo is pretty pissed about that, actually. He's excited because we're planning on going to the same school and he wanted us to play together."

"You seem to enjoy it," Tsukishima said carefully, not knowing if talking about volleyball or Bokuto was a good thing after last week. "Why don't you want to play in college?"

Kuroo shrugged, "I'm not a genius or even especially talented. Our team is a unit that works well together. I'm not really interested in using all that time practicing when I'm going to be working on such a difficult major. Bo is different – everyone wants him. He loves volleyball and he's good at it. I wouldn't mind playing for fun or whatever, but I'm not focused on it the way he is."

Tsukishima nodded slowly. He understood the reasoning. And yet, "I don't think you give yourself enough credit. I've seen your blocks. I've seen your blocks against Bokuto-san. You aren't an average player."

Kuroo stopped for a moment, a frown twisting his face before he smiled brightly. "Well, Tsukki. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. But it didn't help us in the game last week."

Oh. "Don't call me Tsukki." He said automatically. He wasn't sure how to respond to the last sentence.

Kuroo laughed and began walking once again. "I don't wanna."

They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes, neither sure where they were going. "Have you talked to them?" Tsukishima finally asked.

Kuroo didn't speak for a moment, "I'm planning on it."

"You're going to nationals," Tsukishima pointed out. "You won against Nohebi."

"It really wasn't –" He let out a frustrated groan before moving to sit on a bench. "Look, there are some things I need to work through in regards to the whole soulmate thing. I've been ignoring it for a while and after the game – well it just all hit at once."

Tsukishima had tensed the second the word 'soulmate' was said. However, he couldn't just ignore it like he wanted to. "Things like?"

Kuroo sighed, running a hand across his face. "Bo and I met first," he finally said, wincing at the words. "That makes me sound like an asshole, but it's true. We met and I was so excited. And when he found Akaashi, it was great. But I just… the two of them see each other all the time. They go to school together, play on the same team. And the closer the two of them get, the more it seems like I shouldn't – I mean, they make sense, you know? They just fit. And I guess I'm trying to figure out what my place is."

Tsukishima felt his mind whirling. So he wasn't the only one frustrated and doubting this. Kuroo, who Tsukishima had been sure was all for it, was actually wondering if he had a place in this mess. "Don't you think you need to talk to them to figure it out?"

"I guess," Kuroo muttered, looking down at his hands, "but I thought – well, whether you like it or not, you are a part of this," he finally said, turning his eyes to Tsukishima. "I know we said we were just going to wait and let things happen if they happen. But I don't know what to do."

Tell him what to do? How the hell was he supposed to do that? "I think you need to talk to Bokuto and Akaashi," he finally said, holding up a hand to stop Kuroo from speaking. "I need to be there too. Ignoring everything isn't going to work forever. I know that. I still think we need to get to know each other and see where things go-" he sent Kuroo a quick glare, "- but we might be able to figure some more things out. Maybe we can all meet up once a month or something. We can still text, but that doesn't really seem to be doing anything."

Kuroo watched the blond carefully, "And when do you propose we do this magical talk that will fix everything?"

Tsukishima glared, "I didn't say it would fix everything. And we'll figure out a time that's good for everyone. I can always go to Tokyo since the three of you live there."

Kuroo shrugged, "I doubt it would be a big deal for us to come here. Plus, I'm sure Kenma wants to meet with Chibi-chan again…unless he wears him out too much with volleyball on this trip."

"Then I better be prepared to go to Tokyo."

Kuroo: so, we need to talk

Tsukishima: probably not the best way to start that.

Bokuto: KUROO! YOURE ALIVE!

Kuroo: yes…

Akaashi: Talk? About what, Kuroo-san?

Bokuto: u didnt answer me. i thought something happened

Kuroo: I needed to think.

Bokuto: bro u always think

Bokuto: ur like super smart

Tsukishima: ….

Kuroo: thanks Bo. I am smart Tsukki!

Akaashi: he's in college prep classes.

Akaashi: What did you want to talk about?

Kuroo: I talked to Tsukki a few days ago and he thought we should all meet up

Tsukishima: thanks for that.

Bokuto: like u 2 were texting?

Kuroo: No. I went to Miyagi.

Bokuto: WHAT? NO FAIR!

Akaashi: oh.

Tsukishima: Kenma was meeting with Hinata and Kuroo came with him.

Bokuto: duh

Bokuto: kenma would get lost by himself

Kuroo: true

Akaashi: So the two of you met while there?

Kuroo: Yeah

Tsukishima: Are the two of you busy next week?

Akaashi: We have early practice on Saturday.

Bokuto: we can meet after! Are you coming, Tsukki?

Tsukishima: yes

Kuroo: I can meet Tsukki at the station and then we can meet you at the school.

Tsukishima: I'm sure I can find the way without you, Kuroo-san.

Kuroo: But why risk it?

Akaashi: We will see the two of you after practice.

Bokuto: Bro!

Kuroo: Bro!

Tsukishima: You two confuse me.

Akaashi found himself incredibly distracted during practice. Today was the meeting with Kuroo and Tsukishima and he was extremely nervous. He had always laughed at people who freaked out when those words were said, _we need to talk_. Now, well, now he completely understood.

He was well aware of the fact that Kuroo had been second guessing everything, especially since they found Tsukishima. Was it possible that Kuroo had decided that they shouldn't try to pursue their bonds? Or did he and Tsukishima decide that they would pursue it without Bokuto and Akaashi? There were so many things Kuroo could be planning on saying. Did he really have to send a text like that? He could have just said that he and Tsukishima had decided that everyone should meet this weekend. But no, he had to be so serious, so unlike Kuroo, that Akaashi had felt a pit in his stomach all week.

Bokuto didn't seem to be worried but there was a possibility that Bokuto didn't really understand what was happening. He wasn't as dumb as people thought, really, but he was very oblivious at times.

So, while Akaashi was feeling more and more nervous as practice went on, Bokuto was getting more and more excited. He was jumping around the court, irritating the other team members, and causing Akaashi to have a headache.

Finally, coach called practice and Bokuto ran into the clubroom, Akaashi following behind him slowly. Kuroo and Tsukishima would most likely already be here, waiting at the gate. "Come on, Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled, having already changed. He was bouncing up and down, golden eyes flickering around the clubroom like he thought Kuroo was hiding somewhere in there. "Hurry up!"

Akaashi let out a deep sigh and quickly changed before Bokuto decided to pull him toward the door without a shirt or something. "Lets go!" Bokuto yelled, grabbing Akaashi's hand and leading him toward the school gates.

 _Well_ , Akaashi thought, resigned. _Here we go_.

Kuroo and Tsukishima were in fact waiting in front of the school. Bokuto met Kuroo with a loud "hey, hey, hey!" while Bokuto answered with an "oh, ho, ho!" as they hugged each other and began to spin around. Akaashi moved silently over to Tsukishima, who was watching the other two with a dead panned look. "Seriously, I can't understand them."

Akaashi shrugged, not really even glancing at the two as he let his eyes rest on Tsukishima. "What's going on?"

Tsukishima's gold eyes flickered to Akaashi for a moment before turning back to the other two. "I've learned that you're quite intelligent, Akaashi. You must have some ideas."

 _Nothing good,_ Akaashi thought as he crossed his arms over his chest. Nothing he really wanted to think about, let alone talk about.

"Kuroo, we should go," Tsukishima said, not even bothering to raise his voice.

Akaashi blinked in surprise when Kuroo instantly pulled away from Bokuto, nodding toward the blonde. "Right! We don't want you to miss your train home!"

"You're going back soon?" Bokuto said loudly, giving the youngest his best puppy dog eyes. "Don't you want to stay with us?"

Akaashi took a step forward, to do what he was unsure. If Tsukishima and Kuroo's news was upsetting, which he feared it was, then he was going to have to protect Bokuto. To be the one to pull the other boy out of the depression he would undoubtedly fall in.

"I'm hoping to make the last train," Tsukishima answered, briefly looking down at the watch he was wearing. "There are hours until then, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo shrugged, "Well, you can always stay with me tonight if you miss it."

Tsukishima didn't bother to reply, instead turning to face Akaashi fully. "Is there somewhere we can go to talk, Akaashi-san?"

Akaashi felt his throat close at the words. Panic began to build within his chest and he knew he wouldn't be able to answer. Instead, he nodded his head once, sharply, before spinning on his heel and leading the others to a local coffee shop. The shop had a back section that offered more closed off sections, perfect for privacy.

He felt like they were going to need it.

Tsukishima walked beside him silently while Bokuto and Kuroo made loud, nonsense conversation behind them. Akaashi wasn't lying when he told Tsukishima Kuroo was intelligent. Sometimes, he actually thought Kuroo might be the most intelligent out of the four of them. Yet, there he was, somehow able to debate with Bokuto about the colors on butterfly wings. ("I saw it on that movie! The fairies paint them!" "Bro, are you talking about that TInkerbell movie? Why are you even watching that?" "I watched it with you! Remember?")

"Are they seventeen or seven?" Tsukishima muttered to Akaashi.

Akaashi shrugged, pushing open the doors of the coffee shop. "I'll get a table," he muttered, moving away from the other boys and moving toward the back of the shop. He slid into one of the corner seats, sighing deeply. He hoped the others would hurry- he didn't think he could wait much longer without completely losing his mind.

"Here, Akaashi!" a steaming cup was placed in front of him and Akaashi gave a slight smile to the silver haired boy that fell into the seat beside him. "It's your favorite!"

"Thank you Bokuto-san," Akaashi replied softly, cradling the warm drink in his hands.

Tsukishima arrived next, sitting across from Akaashi and placing not one but two slices of strawberry cake on the table. He moved the plates closer to himself, making it clear that the cake was for him alone. Kuroo was laughing as he took the last seat in front of Bokuto, his mischievous eyes fixated on the blonde. "Hungry?"

"Shut up."

Couldn't they just get this over with?!

"What did you want to talk about, Kuroo-san?" Akaashi finally said, not wanting to sit through mindless chit chat. The stone in his stomach seemed to be getting bigger with every word the others spoke and he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of it.

The smile instantly slid off of Kuroo's face as his eyes began to flicker around the café. He lifted his right hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it. "Uh, well, I-"

"Bro, are you okay?" Bokuto asked worriedly, blinking his big eyes at the boy in front of him. "Wait, what's going on?"

Akaashi clenched his jaw. "Yes, that's what I would like to know as well."

Kuroo coughed, "I just…I don't know what to do."

"About what?" Bokuto asked with a frown.

"I'm never going to make the train at this rate," Tsukishima muttered before rolling his eyes at the multiple glares he received. "Look, things are a little difficult at the moment. We agreed to let things work themselves out, to try to get to know each other. But, obviously, there are issues with that plan. Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san are together almost every day of the week. Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san have known each other longer than Akaashi-san and I have. Honestly, none of you know much about me, or vice versa, and the fact that the three of you live in Tokyo while I live in Miyagi is yet another problem."

"What are you talking about?" Bokuto said loudly, a frown on his face. "I mean, yeah, we cant all see each other all the time. But we talk! And we can work out a time to meet! We-"

"Which is why we wanted to talk about this now," Kuroo said patently. "I was thinking that maybe we should try to get together more often. I mean, the texting is great, but…I don't know. Maybe we could have times where like Tsukishima and Bokuto do something together. And Akaashi and I. And then Bokuto and I and Tsukishima and Akaashi. And Tsukki and I could-"

"You want us to meet with one another one on one," Akaashi said slowly, the words working themselves out in his mind. "So we can all get to know each other better."

Kuroo nodded frantically, "And then the four of us meet, too. So we can figure out how we would work. All of us."

And with that, the fear that had been settling into Akaashi's body the last week disappeared. He relaxed for the first time in days, now feeling the protest of his muscles as they had been tensed for so long. Tsukishima and Kuroo didn't want to end things. They wanted to find a way to make things work.

"Oh!" Bokuto said loudly, making a few people in the room turn and glare. "Lets try it! I miss hanging out with you, bro," he said, sending a smile toward Kuroo. "And Tsukki and I can practice volleyball!"

"Do we have too?"

"Akaashi?" Kuroo asked as Bokuto and Tsukishima continued to bicker. "What do you think?"

Akaashi took a deep breath. "It won't hurt to try."


End file.
